


Bring your Dad to School Day

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Chronicles of a Superfamily [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beginning is Dialogue only, Bring your Dad to school day, Little itty bitty peter is sad and so I'M SAD, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Young Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Peter asks his father to come to school one day, but Tony forgets. Things don't go so well for little Peter.





	Bring your Dad to School Day

“Hey Dad?”

“What’s up, Pete?”

“So, Bring your dad to school day is tomorrow…”

“Oh Sh… it is?”

“Yeah! Are you still going to come with me?”

“Oh geez… I’m sorry Peter. Daddy totally forgot. My schedule is crammed tomorrow. Maybe ask your Pa?”

“Oh… Okay!”

“Hey Papa?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Bring your dad to school day is tomorrow, and Dad says he can’t go because he’s busy. Can you go?”

“Oh man… I’m sorry Peter. I have a mission I need to complete tomorrow. I’m so, so sorry. Maybe one of your uncles will go with you?”

“Oh, alright…”

“I love you Peter.”

“Love you too, Papa.”

“Hey Uncle Clint?”

“If it isn’t little Peter! What can I do for you, kiddo?”

“So my dads are busy, and bring your dad to school day is tomorrow…”

“Sorry Pete, I have a date with my wife tomorrow. Try asking Uncle Bruce?”

“Uncle Bruce!”

“Hey, my favorite little superhero! What do you need, Peter?”

“My dads and Uncle Clint can’t go to bring your dad to school day. Could you…?”

“I have to go with your Papa on that mission tomorrow, Peter, I can’t. Ask Uncle Thor.”

“Uncle Thor, Uncle Thor!”

“Why, if it isn’t the young Peter! How can I assist you?”

“Can you come to Bring your Dad to school day?”

“I am afraid I cannot. I must attend to some important events in Asgard!”

“Oh, alright. Have fun…”

“Hey… Aunt Natasha?”

“Oh! Peter! What can I do for you?”

“Everyone else is busy, and Bring your dad to school day is tomorrow. I know you’re not my dad or a guy, but…”

“I’m so sorry Peter, I have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

“Oh… It’s okay.”

Finally, defeated and upset, Peter retreated to his room. The door opened automatically for him, and Peter crawled onto his bed, picking up the picture on his nightstand. He sat criss-cross and looked down at it. It was a picture of him and his parents, all happy and smiling. Peter sniffled, and wiped his nose with a small hand. After a moment or two, he put the picture back and crawled out of bed. He put his Pajamas on, and crawled into bed.

A few minutes later, just as he was drifting off to sleep, the door opened, and the bed shifted as Tony sat on the edge, stirring Peter awake.

“I’m sorry I can’t go to your thing tomorrow, Pete. I still love you, you know that right?”

Peter nodded sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. “I love you too Daddy.”

Tony kissed Peter on the forehead, and left the room. 

The next morning, Tony drove Peter to school and said goodbye. Peter gave him a hug, then watched sadly as his dad drove off, before walking into the school alone, looking around at all the other kids walking with their dads. Not a single kid was without some kind of male relative. Except for poor little Peter.

He walked into his Kindergarten classroom, where his teacher was introducing herself to the relatives the kids had brought. She turned to Peter, expecting to greet someone, but saw only little Peter.

“They were all busy…” Peter whispered. His teacher nodded understandably, and Peter took his seat.

Meanwhile, back at Stark tower, Tony was just finishing up a meeting, during which he was rather distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Peter had to go to school without anyone; he was probably one of the only kids that didn’t have a male figure with him. Finally, he couldn’t stand it.

He stood up and said, “Jarvis, clear my schedule for the rest of the day.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony grabbed his suit coat and sunglasses, then ran out the doors.

Little Peter sat quietly in his desk, trying his hardest not to cry as he listened to the other kid’s dads and uncles talk about what they did for a living. The parent at the front of the room finished, and all the kids and their parents clapped.

There was a knock at the classroom door, and their teacher looked up, surprise. Without speaking, she walked over and opened the door. Standing there, suit and all, was Tony Stark. The rest of the kids gasped, and the adults simply gaped.

“Hi! This is, uh… this is Peter’s class isn’t it?” he asked, taking off his sunglasses.

Awestruck, the teacher nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind him. Tony made his way to Peter’s desk, before kneeling down next to him.

“You came!” Peter whispered, excited and overjoyed to see him.

“‘Course I did kiddo. How could I not?” Tony responded, and the pair turned back to the man at the front of the room, Peter no longer holding back tears.

Just before Tony got up to speak in front of the class, there was another knock at the door, and the teacher looked up, confused. Tony and Peter looked at each other, confused. The teacher stood up and opened the door. Standing there, was Steve Rogers, somewhat worse for wear and exhausted.

He thanked the teacher, and walked over to Peter’s desk… and stopped, looking surprised to see Tony there.

“I thought Peter said you weren’t going to be here.”

“Er, change of plans, Steve.”

They were quiet for a moment, till Peter grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the front of the classroom, grinning up at them. The entire class starred in silent awe at the superheroes.

And Peter no longer felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the rest of the avengers all show up because they felt bad, and the poor teacher just gives up. Peter is thrilled.


End file.
